Gone
by Jaylah Morgan Grace
Summary: Percy, Jason, Nico, and Caleb have had enough of seeing their best friends with their other best friends. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Brooke take it hard when they leave. But, the boys don't know about the self-harm, the abuse. Read to find out more! Leo is abusive, OOC.


_Prologue_

 _Annabeth_

I watch as Percy, Jason, and Nico drive off. Leaving me with my abusive boyfriend, Luke. Percy looks back and stares at me, before being pulled into a kiss by Calypso. I purse my lips and turn on my heel. Thalia and Piper had run off after the car, but came back a couple of minutes later. Piper wipes the fake and imaginary sweat off her face, while Thalia yanks off her black leather jacket.

"How you ladies doing?" Luke questions, pulling me into a tight embrace. Thalia shoots a dirty look at Luke, as her boyfriend, Leo, and Piper's boyfriend, Dylan, walk over.

"Completely fine." Piper lies through gritted teeth. I nod along while Thalia snorts.

"Yeah, right. We just lost our only friends." She mumbles, sharing a kiss with Leo.

"Well, we better head on in. Wouldn't want to keep the miserable, lifeless souls in there waiting." Dylan chirps, pecking Piper's cheek. I look over as the school doors open and out emerges Rachel, Reyna, and Lou Ellen. Rachel is my best friend, Reyna is Thalia's, and Lou Ellen is Piper's. Rachel pulls me out of Luke's suffocating embrace and whispers in my ear, "I'll kick him in the-"

"No. Gods, no." I tell her.

"Fine," was the reply. I shrug off the comments and walk up the steps. Opening the door, a wave of humid damp air hits me. Piper and Thalia follow behind me, with Rachel, Reyna, and Lou Ellen behind them.

Rachel has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She always wears paint splattered clothes. Today she is wearing a loose tee, paint splattered light washed denim jeans, and worn out green sneakers, doodled on with all sorts of colors of sharpies. Her hair is let down loose, creating a massive mob off frizzy red tangles.

Reyna has dark brown hair with almost black eyes. She always wears purple, white, and gold. She is wearing a lace purple short sleeve, white sparkling pants, and quick gold wedged heels. Her hair is pulled into a braid.

Lou Ellen has brunette hair with dyed blue tips, and purple in the middle. So it's brown at the top, purple in the middle, and blue at the bottom. Her eyes are a clear blue color. She is wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and purple sandals.

Thalia has jet black straight hair, with flashing electric blue eyes. Her main color is black. She wears a lot of black. Today shows that. Her black leather jacket, black shorts, black converse, and a black tank top.

Piper on the other hand wears medium to light colors. She has brunette locks and kaleidoscope eyes that change from blue to green to hazel and repeats. She is wearing a cream colored top, a light pastel pink high waisted shorts, and cream ankle boots.

I have honey blonde princess curls with stormy, cold, calculating gray eyes. I have been called a dumb blonde more than once, but I'm very intelligent. I'm smarter than three fourths of the Goode population. I am wearing a white blouse with a lacy, black swirling design, black high waisted shorts, and gray heels.

We are popular, but no the stuck up kind. We care for the students, but our boyfriends don't. We smile at the freshman population, all of the boys swoon. We smile brightly at the girls. A lot smile back, while some shoot us dirty glares and looks.

I step towards my locker, brushing my fingertips against the locker next to mine. Percy Jackson. Oh gods, here the wave of emotions come. I feel like I'm about to burst into tears. I'll admit, I never tell anyone about what Luke does to me. But, my friends they noticed a difference in me. Whenever Luke and I are together, I grow stiff and the spark in my eyes disappeared. With Percy, I get this spark in my stomach, I love the way he smells like blue cookies and the salty ocean waters. Percy never knew about the abuse, he didn't notice the way I looked at him. He didn't notice my tense state near look. He never saw me cry in his bathroom, whenever Luke came over. He never saw anything. I sink to my knees, pressing my back against my locker. I bury my head into my arms and cry. Sobs shake my body, as I cry. I guess holding in so many emotions isn't very good.

"Annabeth?" A voice asks. I look up and see Piper, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Rachel, and Reyna standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"You missed two periods. Everyone thought you died." Thalia says. Piper slides down next to me. Thalia sits on my other side. This part of the corridor is abandoned. Empty, like my stomach. "Can you three tell our other teachers that we won't be coming to school the rest of the day?"

"Of course." They reply, heading into the separate directions.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks me.

"I just..." I trail off. "I just think of Percy. How he didn't notice the change. How I was happy one day, then sad the next. How I changed from relaxing with Luke to tensing up." I reply. They nod, having the same problem.

"Let's head home. I'm exhausted." Thalia says, yawning. We walk to Piper's car and climb in. I'm in the passenger seat, with Thalia in the backseat. Piper puts the car in reverse and pulls out. I watch as Goode disappears and the gravel pathway appears. Piper drives through a lush green forest and parks the car in front of a mansion. We clamber out and head to the front door. The door opens and Piper's best friend from San Diego, Brooke Middleton, stands there.

She hugs all of us. Leading us into the living room, she turns on the TV.

"So, tell me what happened." Brooke says.

I nod and replay the events.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. My best friend, Caleb, left with those horrid monsters." Brooke replies. She knows we like them, she likes them too, but when I replayed the story her straight face turned into anger.

"Calm down, Brooke." Piper warns her. "We just couldn't stop them. Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah, Myrtle Beach, SC. Needed some 'air.'" Brooke answers. I roll my eyes.

 _ **Hello! I wanted to create an emotional story for the girls. Characters may be OOC. Yes, Leo is abusive, so are Dylan and Luke. Lou Ellen, Rachel, and Reyna will appear in some chapters. Brooke and Caleb are my characters. Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace**_


End file.
